A Sohma Christmas
by Akito The Sex Goddess
Summary: DISCONTINUED - The Sohma family celebrates Christmas! Each installment is a different couple, and the last chapter is Christmas Eve! Rated T just in case. Pure fluff!
1. Shigure & Akito

**A/B**: _Happy holidays! This is just a cute little story for X-Mas. I hope you enjoy, and I'll get right on track after this dumb thing! I will do one chapter for each couple (this might take me a while, but it will be done before Christmas!) Then, the last chapter will be the big Christmas night! Enjoy!_

_Note: Christmas cake is something the Japanese eat on Christmas, as is KFC. Weird for the west, but that's the tradition over there._

Akito hated a lot of things. She hated the color pink, she hated Hello Kitty, she hated rubber ducks and Tohru and every other cute thing there was...She hated reading, writing, drawing, painting...She hated hunting and fishing and ice skating and anything involved going outside...Well, anyone who knew Akito knew she hated just about everything there was to hate. But there was one thing she hated more than anything else in the world, or at least, when that time of year came around, it felt that way...One evil, degrading, terribly joyful and..._happy_...holiday...

Christmas.

And as December rolled around, the amount of lights and decorations in shops and around town grew and grew until the little suburb the Sohmas lived looked like the big city of Tokyo. She _hated_ Tokyo. It was too big and too bright. And so was the main house, after Shigure had, against her will, strung lights all around the house. They looked ugly, and there were too many of them. She had complained that he was going all out for a holiday whose religion he didn't even believe in, but he reasoned that there weren't lights in the stables where Jesus was born.

Screw him.

Yes, Akito hated Christmas, and Christmas time. She hated Christmas cake, she hated eating KFC, she hated wearing itchy sweaters and she hated being happy. Akito. Hated. Christmas.

So, why was she sitting in her bedroom, trying to sew a teddy bear?

Because, she overheard Tohru talking about that when her friend Saki had asked what she should make for Kazuma. Tohru said she could either make chocolates or a teddy bear. But, Akito was no good at cooking _or_ sewing. However, since she had failed cooking many times and never _really_ tried sewing, she nonchalantly asked Tohru to help her out. And so, of course, being too stubborn to be shown exactly how to do it, she only let Tohru give her a pattern...A pattern she had no idea how to read, and so she ended up with a bear with the stuffing half coming out, one ear bigger than the other one, the nose crooked, and the arms lopsided.

But, it was a bear.

"Shit," Akito cursed under her breath as she managed to poke herself in the finger with the needle, drawing blood. She sucked on the wound, just as she heard her name being called.

"Akito," yelled the dog from outside her window, waving at her with a mitten-covered hand before he pressed his face against the glass, trying to see into her dark room. She quickly shoved her bear into a chest and stood up, walking to the window but leaving it closed.

"What do you want, Idiot?" she spat, loudly, so he could hear through the window. Shigure smiled brightly, his long, shaggy hair whipping in the winter wind.

"Come outside, I want to show you something!"

"Show me from right here."

"What?"

"I said...show me from right here!"

Shigure gave her a confused look. "Come outside, I can't hear you!"

Akito rolled her eyes and turned on a heel, storming out of her room. This had _better_ be good. He interrupted her sewing time-which was proving to be quite difficult, so she needed all of the time she could get-for something probably stupid, since it was Shigure who had asked her to come outside. As she bundled up in a coat (which she zipped to the top) and gloves, she scoffed. If that stupid dog dragged her outside for nothing...

She ended up stomping through the snow (in shoes that weren't fit for the occasion, so she cursed every time snow piled against her bare feet) around the house until she saw the novelist, standing there, waiting for her.

"What," she stated gruffly, giving him a look that could kill. Shigure chuckled at her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face the house. As she looked up, she saw the great expanse of lights he had hung from the shingles. He wrapped his arms around his wife, who stared at the lights for a few moments, leaning back against his chest.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered into her ear, starting to rock back and forth with her to imaginary music. Akito's eyes faltered a little, before she looked back at the lights which flickered between white, red, and green. They stood there for quite some time, until Akito spoke up, bluntly.

"I'm cold."

Shigure gave a sweatdrop and sigh, nodding before he kissed her cheek. "Ahh...Let's go inside then..."


	2. UPDATE!

Sorry guys!

This story is just going to be discontinued. I didn't have time to finish before Christmas!

Love you, readers! Check out my other stuff!


End file.
